<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be More Chill Headcanons/Oneshots(REQUESTS CLOSED) by enbyCrowing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201131">Be More Chill Headcanons/Oneshots(REQUESTS CLOSED)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyCrowing/pseuds/enbyCrowing'>enbyCrowing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Waddle’s Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Multi, a lot of aus, christine is pure, headcanons, jake’s pan, more deere content please, more tags to be added probably, why</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyCrowing/pseuds/enbyCrowing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I can’t type good descriptions, so have this. Deere is an underrated ship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst, Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere, Jenna Rolan/Chloe Valentine, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Waddle’s Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jeremy #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr: waddlewaffle4600</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here he comes, the boi</p><p>•I’l usually headcanon him as Will C’s Jeremy, but I’ll probably write wrol jeremy too</p><p>•He’s v bisexual</p><p>•He and Christine decided to be friends after they went out on that date, and they still talk</p><p>•I overall am not a fan of Voices in my Head(the song’s a bop but it implies that everyone just dead up forgives him), so I usually write it differently because I can. Michael doesn’t really talk to Jerm for awhile after the play, which is why he befriends Rich.</p><p>•Jake starts to hang out with him a little after the play because he doesn’t really have any friends who weren’t with him because he’s popular</p><p>•So obviously, Jeremy falls in love with cute friendly jock and they start dating the summer after the play</p><p>•Eventually, Jeremy and Michael make up, and Rich and Jake join their afterschool gaming sessions.</p><p>•He has panic attacks post-squip and Jake helps him throw out all memories of it, including the dumbass Eminem shirt.</p><p>•Still has mega anxiety, but now he’s got a network of friends to help him through it</p><p>•Brooke eventually reaches out to him, and they become friends too</p><p>•Keeps doing theater and everyone finds out that he has a really good voice</p><p>That’s all!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Michael #1(Plus Bonus Jeremy Thing)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here comes Michael! But first, a little thing with Jeremy: I hc him as trans! However, I am not trans, so I probably won’t write much about it considering I don’t want to be disrespectful or mess things up. Now, onto Michael!</p><p>•He’s the oldest of the SQUIP Squad, being born in January.</p><p>•His moms foster kids, so he always has a busy household.</p><p>•Jeremy buys him a new patch every year for his birthday.</p><p>•Michael came out to his moms and Jeremy in sixth grade, and started wearing his patch in freshman year.</p><p>•He and Rich started dating about a month and a half after the play.</p><p>•He and Dustin Kropp do tech for the school musicals together</p><p>•As a peace offering after their fight, Jeremy gives Michael a slushie patch with the pride flag colors and Michael gives Jeremy a trans flag patch for his cardigan</p><p>•They cried a lot that night.</p><p>•sPEAKING OF PATCHES</p><p>•His mom Elizabeth sews all of them on herself</p><p>•Became really good friends with Christine after the play</p><p> </p><p>That’s all now prepare for sporadic updates to all my fics tonight lmaoo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. [Not a Chapter] Requests?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi hello, requests are open for now! Send them either heere or my writing tumblr(https://waddlewaffle4600.tumblr.com/post/613977311436521472/i-am-going-to-rb-this-until-i-get-prompts-im-a)<br/>Prompts from this post would be awesome, thanks! Also for now, I’ll only write tagged ships.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>